


Early Bird

by notreadybutwilling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, with bonus Michael/Lindsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreadybutwilling/pseuds/notreadybutwilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this post on tumblr: i really want an “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird

Ryan awoke with the sun, his alarm unnecessary because apparently his body _hates him_ and decides to get him up at the most ungodly hours. If it’s before nine, he doesn’t need to be conscious, but there he was, stumbling to the bathroom at fuck you in the morning while the sun rose cheerfully outside. In the same fog, he padded over to his kitchen in bare feet, almost missing the disheveled lump of human that was sprawled out along his couch.

He grabbed the closest object he could use as a weapon, which happened to be a large book, and approached the unconscious figure slowly.

There was a man sleeping on his couch.

A very pretty man.

But he definitely wasn’t supposed to be there.

Birds chirped obnoxiously from oustide, louder than they should have been, and Ryan turned to see the open window, assuming that the man had come through there. He scowled and walked over to close it, shutting out the sunlight and the overly cheerful birds.

Ryan turned back to the man, who was currently snuffling rather cutely in his sleep. His unruly hair stood up in all directions while he slept, creating the illusion that he’d been electrocuted. His shirt was on the floor, and his bare chest was fuzzy with dark hair that drew the eye down to his tight jeans. One arm was thrown across his eyes while the other dangled down from the couch. It would’ve painted an adorable picture if Ryan had even the slightest inkling of who the hell he was.

Stepping forward with his book extended, Ryan nudged the mystery man with his copy of Game of Thrones and backed away quickly.

The man on his couch groaned, his arm tightening over his face as he shifted away from the sunlight. A yawn wrenched itself from his mouth as his arms stretched forward. He seemed lax and comfortable as a cat.

Until he opened his eyes and seemed to realize that he was not where he was supposed to be.

He scrambled back upon seeing Ryan, half falling off the couch and making desperate grabs for his shirt while he stammered out apologies.

"I’m so sorry, bloody _hell_ it’s too fucking bright, how early is it? Nevermind that, I’m so damn sorry I climbed through your window and thought it was my friends’ house it won’t happen again I was really drunk please -"

Ryan held up a hand, making the man stop midsentence. He paused before choosing which question seemed most important. “What’s your name?”

"Gavin," the man replied, wiping at his mouth presumably at some drool that had accumulated there.

"Okay, Gavin. How’d you get in here?"

Gavin pointed. “Climbed through the window there. Usually when I’m in the area, Michael lets me crash at his place if I’m smashed and I can’t get home. I thought it was his place I swear.”

Ryan nodded slowly, gesturing to the shirt in Gavin’s hand. “You might want to put that on.”

"Oh, right," Gavin mumbled, pulling the tshirt over his head and struggling to get it on. From inside the shirt, he asked, "So who’re you then?"

"I’m Ryan."

"Ah, well gimme a second," Gavin told him, finally pulling the shirt down and holding out his hand. "It’s nice to meet you, Ryan."

Ryan had meant to get Gavin back to his friends, but had instead offered him breakfast. That breakfast, which was supposed to be short and sweet, lasted a few hours as the two of them talked, Gavin nursing his hangover while Ryan gradually awoke. Once Gavin finally got to Michael’s house and asked Lindsay to drive him home, Michael apologized for Gavin’s behavior; well, he didn’t apologize so much as call Gavin a fucking moron and promise that it wouldn’t happen again.

Ryan waved it off though, saying that it wasn’t a big deal, which had turned out to be surprisingly true.

But the next time that Gavin ended up at Ryan’s house at the end of the night, it was on purpose.


End file.
